sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
MRV Communications
}} MRV Communications is a communications equipment and services company based in Chatsworth, California. The company, through its business units, is a provider of optical communications network infrastructure equipment and services to a broad range of telecom concerns, including multinational telecommunications operators, local municipalities, MSOs, corporate and consumer high speed G-Internet service providers, and data storage and cloud computing providers. MRV Communications was acquired by ADVA Optical Networking on August 14, 2017. History MRV was founded in 1988 by Prof. Shlomo Margalit and Dr. Zeev Rav-Noy as a maker of Metro and Access optoelectronic components. MRV’s Metro and Access transceivers enable network equipment to be deployed across large campuses or in municipal and regional networks. To expand leadership, MRV established LuminentOIC, an independent subsidiary. LuminentOIC makes fiber-to-the-premises (FTTP) components, activity that was initiated by Rob-Goldman that founded the FTTx business unit in Luminant at 2001. In the 1990s, MRV produced Ethernet switching and Optical Transport for Metro and campus environments. MRV began building switches and routers used by carriers implementing Metro Ethernet networks that provide Ethernet services to enterprise customers and multi-dwelling residential buildings. Significant Milestones – Acquisitions, Product Development: * 1992 – Created NBASE Communications through Galcom and Ace acquisitions Acquisitions created networking company with a focus on technology for the Token Ring LAN, IBM Connectivity and Multi-Platform Network Management for the IBM NetView and HP OpenView platforms Following the acquisitions, the Company consolidated these operations in Israel with its networking operations in the U.S. * 1996 – Acquired Fibronics from Elbit Ltd. Enhanced the development of Fast Ethernet and Gigabit Ethernet functions through the acquisitions of the Fibronics GigaHub family of products – Served as foundation of OptiSwitch series and other modular optical products Added valuable product development capability, expanded range of networking products and added new marketing and distribution channels and sales in the United States, Israel and Europe * 1997 – Acquired Interdata, a French-based system integrator specializing in optical networks, architecture and network security for operators, enterprises and large jurisdictions * 1997-1999 – Very significant OEM activity for Gigabit * 1998 – Acquired Xyplex - Acquisition enhanced the development of remote management and IP routing functionality for WAN services and added distribution channels in the United States and Europe * 1998 – 1st WDM deployment in Metro network in Europe – German city carrier network based on Ethernet switching and WDM technologies * 1998 – Invested in Tecnonet SpA, an Italian-based system integrator * 1999 – Awarded as prime vendor to deploy world’s 1st Metro Ethernet national network in Swedish Telecom * 1999 – Introduced Linux-based IP router based on network processor technology * 2001 – Acquired Alcadon AB, a Nordic-based system integrator of passive and active optical networking infrastructure * 2005 – Introduced industry 1st Packet Optical platform with integrated IP/MPLS/Ethernet and WDM technologies and gets MEF CE 1.0 certification (among the 1st 10 vendors in the industry) * 2008 – Introduced industry 1st purpose-built 10GE demarcation device for Carrier Ethernet Access services * 2009 – Deployed OptiSwitch Ethernet demarcation in industry’s 1st 4G LTE commercial Mobile Backhaul network * 2009 – Introduced one of the lowest-latency optical products (Fiber Driver) for High Frequency Trading * 2010 – Introduced industry 1st Physical layer 10G switch for lab automation market * 2010 – Announced the divestiture of Source Photonics, Inc. to Francisco Partners. * 2011 – Sets a record for industry most efficient WDM solution with power/space/rate * 2012 – Among the 1st vendors in the industry to pass MEF CE 2.0 certification * 2014 – Introduced new flagship next generation WDM metro product line, OptiDriver series * 2015 – Introduced industry 1st 100G purpose-built CE 2.0 NID, OptiPacket MRV has been awarded numerous industry accolades for its innovative WDM Optical Networking and Carrier Ethernet product lines in recent years from the industry’s top governing bodies and leading research publications and alliances such as MEF, SUPERCOMM, NXTcomm, Frost & Sullivan and others. MRV leadership Board of directors * Ken Traub, Chairman * Robert Pons, Vice-Chairman * Mark J. Bonney, Director * Brian Bellinger, Director * Jeannie Diefenderfer, Director * Jeffrey Tuder, Director Officers * Mark Bonney, Chief Executive Officer * Stephen Krulik, Chief Financial Officer References External links * MRV Communications web site Category:Telecommunications equipment vendors Category:Photonics companies Category:Companies based in Los Angeles